transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Maltese Apocalypse
Summary Monstereo the Junkion comes into posession of the mysterious Apocalypse Box. What is this artifact's origin? What are it's abilities? Is it dangerous? What's in the Box? It's a mystery... And if there's one mech who enjoys a mystery, it's Autobot Detective Nightbeat. Together (and with a little help from, oh...anyone that will listen!), the duo tries to unravel the secrets of the Apocalypse Box in a journey that takes them to the ends of known space... And maybe even beyond. Plot The story begins when Monstereo takes part in a rescue effort to aid the legendary Autobot ghost ship Vanderdecken. As is often the case with such matters, the ship and all of it's original passengers turns out to be forever doomed...but while on board Monstereo recovers the tantalizing Apocalypse Box. His own curiosity piqued, Nightbeat combs through Autobot records and determines a number of planets where the ghost ship Vanderdecken may have gone on trading missions before becoming lost in space. He reasons that the crew could have acquired the Box at any of these planets. Together they visit Clakta, planet of insectoid aliens and widespread intergalactic trading. There the partners wade through bureaucracy, decades worth of paperwork, and a pair of mystery transformers to discover the Vanderdecken made several unsecheduled trips. Next they travel to forest planet of...Forestinia! This time with several Autobots and the ever-resourceful Marissa as backup. After descending into the depths of the planet they discover clues that the Apocalypse Box was one of a pair of artifacts...Ancient Autobots took one from the planet, Ancient Decepticons the other. The adventurers then go on a pleasant excursion to the Ruins on Charr, but unexpected Decepticon presence (Decepticons? On Charr??) forces them to employ subterfuge and restraint to conduct their further investigations. Naturally, they fail to execute this as intended, but do finally discover that Decepticon's Apocalpyse Artifact is most likely not on Charr. Finally, the clues lead Autobots and Decepticons to Cobol, a planet previously hidden in space. There Monstereo and the others learn the secrets of where the Box came from, and what's inside. And then they learn just why it's called the Apocalypse Box. Notes * This was an ongoing TP with 'episodes' scheduled in between other MUSH events. * It was originally intended for intel, science, or non-warrior types. * But it evolved nicely, and by the end encompassed different characters and players, types of RP and situations. :) Logs * Vanderdecken - The Autobots and Decepticons discover an ancient ship drifting in space. On board is the mysterious Apocalypse Box. * Apox Box Part One: Raiders Of The Lost Paperwork - Nightbeat and Monstereo take a road trip to planet Clakta, on the trail of the Vanderdecken's journeys. * Apox Box Part Two: Intermission - A pop culture quoting Junkion Doctor and a Politically Incorrect Autobot Detective team up again to plan for a road trip. * Apox Box Part Three: The Altar of Doom - The trail leads to the planet of Forestinia, where a few answers are discovered...and even more questions. * Apox Box Part Four: Factional Treasure: Box of Secrets (and Apocalypse) - The plot railroad stops next at the Ruins on Charr, resting place of the late, unlamented Windfall. The Decepticon Apocalpyse Artifact is not present, but revealed instead are the clues to possibly find it... * Apox Box Part Five: Second Intermission - Nightbeat is stuck in Repair Bay, blinded. He passes the quest torch to Monstereo. And the mystery continues to draw more of the curious at heart in Vigil. * Apox Box Part Six: Final Apocalypse!! - Finally, the conclusion! The true villains are revealed! Most mysteries resolved! And it's up to Monstereo to avert the Apocalypse!...uh oh.